


毒占欲

by 夜亡人 (kkaajjl)



Series: 父猿 [3]
Category: K Return of Kings(Anime), K(Anime), 剧场版K Seven Stories
Genre: M/M, 伏见仁希绿王设定, 平时世界设定, 父猿血缘关系预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaajjl/pseuds/%E5%A4%9C%E4%BA%A1%E4%BA%BA
Summary: 设定说明：公务员猿比古，巨星仁希。文中歌词出自《毒占欲》节奏真的炒鸡棒！！因为憋不出逃离的正文，有位亲提出了一个建议，先写写短篇，所以，这篇毒占欲就出生了。谢谢撒欢的羔羊，么么哒~第一次听毒占欲，就觉得毒占欲这首歌真的是和父猿超级匹配的！但是当时没有想写文的心情，然后就慢慢忘记了。今天再一次被提起来，羔羊说可以试试写写明星梗，然后就突然想起毒占欲了，脑海里几乎可以说是马上就想起了这么一个故事，大明星仁希，在演唱会上，为猿比古唱这首歌，舞草！简直是嗷嗷嗷到爆！因为是凭第一感觉写出来的， 所以ooc难免，大家就图个乐呵吧。不过这个明星梗可能还会出后续，脑袋还有一个同属故事，但是懒得写了，等以后再说吧。
Relationships: Fushimi Niki/Fushimi Saruhiko, 伏见仁希/伏见猿比古
Series: 父猿 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515749





	毒占欲

晚上的homra的确是非常的热闹，很多上班族都会在下班之后选择过来喝上一杯，然后好好的放松放松紧绷了一天的紧张神经，如果再能约到一个不错的一夜情对象，哇哦，又能度过一个不错的美妙夜晚了。

虽然是这么说，只不过今天的homra似乎是有些格外的热闹过头了，而且这个点很多常客都还没下班过来，按理说是不可能有这么多人的， 尤其是这些还穿着学校制服的女国中生们，草薙出云不禁一阵头疼，谁能告诉他这到底是怎么回事？而且他不会因为放未成年们进酒吧而被scepter4查封吧？

他可没给那些未成年们喝酒啊，他可是遵纪守法的好公民，正经八百的酒吧老板诶。

不知道是不是他心里一直在担心着怕scepter4的人过来，这个时候，在这嘈杂的环境中，草薙出云似乎是听到了一阵有些熟悉的脚步声，他稍微探过了身子，朝门口看去，呦，还真是，按天朝的古话说是，说曹操曹操就到，scepter4的人还真的来了，不过没关系，来的人是他们的老熟人呢。

“呦，小伏见，今天怎么有空过来了？”

草薙出云一边笑着朝身穿蓝色制服的人打了声招呼，一边加热着一杯刚从柜台里拿出来的纯牛奶，他可不敢给这个人喝酒精，毕竟这孩子可还是个未成年，而且，人家可是在检察部门的政府人员，虽说是熟人，但是明目张胆的犯法，他还没胆大到那份上。

“来看看草薙先生是不是在做违法的事情。”伏见坐在吧台椅上，微皱着眉看了看四周，“怎么今天店里有这么多国中生啊？”

“是吧？我也在纳闷呢，今天这是怎么了？怎么来的全是国中生呢，店里也没开什么活动啊。”草薙出云莫名其妙的说着，一边将一勺咖啡粉倒入热好的牛奶里，搅拌均从后又把淡粉色的草莓味棉花糖放了几粒，然后才端给伏见猿比古，“给。小伏见我和你说，我可没做什么违法的事情哦，给他们上的饮品全都是纯果汁，绝对没有一滴酒精在里面，我以我的人品保证。”

伏见端起热饮喝了一口，倒是没怎么在意草薙说的话，随口应付了两句，便撑着头懒散的盯着酒吧中央。

“呐呐，听说今天有仁希大人的新曲哦！“

“对对对，我也听说了，而且据说还是黑暗系的新歌呢，啊呀！好期待，黑暗系的仁希大人~”

“超~~~帅的！是不是！”

“对啊，对啊！只可惜没有抢到仁希大人演唱会的门票，不能去现场看，好可惜……”

“这次演唱会可是提前20天就开始预售票了啊，没想到预售刚开始，还没十分钟就被售光了，亏我还攒了好几个月的零花钱，真是。”

“你这算什么啊，我可是攒了好多钱，准备去拍演唱会的门票来着，没想到，我的天，网上竟然拍到了几十万诶！而且还真的拍出去了！“

“很正常啊，仁希大人的粉丝可是有不少有钱人的，这点钱对人家来说算什么啊，只不过是我们这些穷学生拍不起而已……”

“哎……好像去现场看一场仁希大人的演唱会啊，如果可以，那真的是此生无憾了。”

“想等仁希大人开一次演唱会，简直是超不容易的，而且啊，据小道消息说，那首黑暗系新歌是不收录在新专辑里面的，也不会放网络资源，想要听这首歌，只有在仁希大人的演唱会现场才能听到。”

“哈？真的假的？”

“当然是真的，不然我们来这里干嘛？”

“不是说这一次仁希大人的演唱会会在中途放直播的么？”

“对啊，就是为了直播那首新歌。”

“可是，为什么呢？仁希大人的演唱会好像每一次都不准许摄像直播什么的吧？”

“据说，这首新歌好像是仁希大人专门唱给一个人听的，因为那个人没时间来，所以仁希大人就想了这么个办法。“

“铃美你怎么知道这么多内幕啊？”

“都说了是据说了，谁知道是不是真的。”

“真是羡慕那个人啊，如果仁希大人也能为我唱一首歌的话，啊啊啊~死而无憾了~”

“园子你想太多啦。”

伏见猿比古放下热饮，再呆了大概两三秒钟之后，动作迅速的双臂趴桌，将头一下子扎进双臂里，只留下一双红红的耳朵露在外面。草薙出云看的莫名其妙，这是怎么了？怎么突然就变成了一只鸵鸟了？刚刚不是还好好的么？

至于伏见猿比古是不是还好好的，答案当然是不是了，他简直快要羞死了。那些国中生们口中的‘仁希大人’他是熟悉的不能再熟悉了， 那些外人口中的天王巨星可不就是他们家的那个人么！啊啊啊，原来他昨天晚上在床上说的是这个意思啊！他现在是不是应该庆幸，幸好他没有听那人的话，去演唱会的现场呢？

但是，那家伙竟然还为了这首歌而搞了直播，以那家伙的性格，那不就是说，到时候所有地方不是都能听到这首歌了？他这是想让他必须要听到这首歌嘛！？简直是太任性了！他的经纪人竟然会放任他这么做？啊，他忘了，伏见仁希这家伙想要做什么，谁还能管的了他啊！

怎么办，他现在要不要回家呢？

“呦，草薙哥，诶，猴子你也在啊？”

八田美咲刚做到吧台椅上， 就发现了一幅鸵鸟状的伏见猿比古，他伸手戳了戳伏见的脑袋，但是这家伙却没向往常一样怼他，八田又戳了戳，这一次他听见了伏见的回答，只是为什么这声音这么有气无力的呢？

“……美咲你给我一边去……“

八田将目光转向了草薙出云，一脸莫名其妙，“草薙哥，伏见这家伙是怎么了啊？”

草薙耸了耸肩，也是一副云里雾里的样子，“我也不知道啊，小伏见刚来的时候还好好的，不知道为什么就突然这样了。”

“喂喂，猴子啊，你到底——”怎么了。这话还没说完，就被几个国中声给打断了。

“呐呐，老板哥哥，能不能打开酒吧的虚拟投影啊，我们想看仁希大人的演唱会。”

“对啊对啊，老板哥哥拜托你把虚拟投影打开吧，求求你了。”

“老板哥哥~”

“老板哥哥，拜托你了~”

眼看越来越多的国中生一齐朝吧台涌了过来，草薙被吓得直后退了两步，而八田早就在刚刚就迅速的跑到了通往二楼的楼梯上，一幅害羞夹杂着惊恐的看着楼梯下面发生的一切。果然，女生什么的，实在是太恐怖了。

左一个老板哥哥，右一个老板哥哥，草薙实在是拿他们没办法了，才打开了酒吧的虚拟投影，还好现在的客人并不是很多，对他来说并没有什么影响，而且，还得录下来呢，安娜可也是这家伙的粉丝，啊真是搞不懂，一个比他还大的中年男人，怎么会有那么多年轻的小姑娘喜欢呢？真是，世风日下啊。

调好频道，虚拟投影一打开，正好就投在了酒吧的正中央。全都是等同真人大小的投影，舞台上的主场，乐队，全都看的一清二楚。

“呦，看直播的小可爱，你们好啊。”

依旧装鸵鸟的伏见猿比古听到了熟悉的声音，只是还没听清楚下一句话，就被酒吧里那高出不知道几个分贝的尖叫声给打断了。

几乎是整个酒吧的女生都在一起尖叫，少有的几个男客人也全都捂着耳朵狼狈的逃出了酒吧，虽然草薙很想喊一句‘你们还没结账呢’，但是，这群小姑娘的杀伤力太大了，即便是捂严实了耳朵，还是能听到那让人头晕眼花的尖叫声。

“嘘嘘嘘，全都安静了哦，要做个乖宝宝，知道么？不要不乖，不然，喂你们蟑螂吃哦！”

几乎是一瞬间，整个酒吧又都安静了下来。

草薙出云抽着嘴角，不禁想，这是个什么偶像啊？竟然还说这种话？喂喂喂，这种人，真的能当一个偶像嘛？小安娜是这种人的粉丝，真的没问题吗？？？

至于伏见猿比古，他都是没怎么理会伏见仁希说的那句话，反正他是习惯了，不过，这还是他第一次看到舞台上的这个人呢，果然和平常很不相像呢。

微长的头发被染成了深色的紫蓝色，左边是凌乱的分散着，右边则是向耳后拢去，从中间编了三股发，三条细细的辫子直垂在那人裸露的锁骨上，每条辫子的尾端还各系了一根黑色的羽毛，有几分不羁，却又无法忽视那股恶魔般的帅气。

这个人今天或许是带了美瞳，眼睛是一蓝一红，他看着那人左眼的湛蓝，让他不禁想到了自己，那颜色真是像极了他眼睛的蓝色了，几乎可以说是一模一样，只是那眼睛里的神色却是截然不同的。

他一直都知道这个人有着一张出色的外貌，不然当时也不会被别人说是除了一张脸之外就没有别的可取之处了，哼，可惜他们并不知道，这个男人的本质可是一个天才呢，那种与生俱来，让人羡慕嫉妒的才能，说他是花瓶？真是不要太可笑啊。

如今这张帅气的脸上花了黑暗系的妆容，漆黑的细长眼线，眼角下的死亡黑色十字架，耳朵上带着的一排耳钉，他似乎是在笑，带着这个男人独有的黑暗邪魅的气息，嘴角微微上挑一个弧度，真的就像是一个堕天使，在黑暗里引诱你，引诱你犯下罪孽。

黑色的及膝风衣里面并没有再穿别的衣服，反而是用白色的绷带染成了大片的黑色，只有少部分还保留了原本的白色，那些绷带一圈一圈的将那个人的身体紧紧包裹，却又十分诱惑的露出了胸口朝上的地方，形状优美的锁骨搭配着绷带间隔间裸露出来的苍白皮肤，简直是让人浮想翩翩想入非非。

而男人今天穿的裤子倒是少见的没有漏洞，非常简约的一条黑色皮裤，不过腰间的那条腰带倒是挺占视线的。一双黑色的马丁靴，靴子上自然是有些黑暗系的装饰的。

伏见看着这个人被黑色绷带缠绕起来的身体，不禁回想起了昨天夜里，他一不小心在这个人的背上划出了好多条指甲划痕，想来今天他换衣服的时候应该是会被人看到了吧，不知情的人还以为这个大明星昨天晚上又去哪里风流了呢。

这次的新专辑他也有听过，一共五首，和往常的专辑一样，快歌抒情歌各有两首，最后一首歌倒是有些新奇，是电音的， 男人的唱词只占很少的一部分，他虽然不是很爱听这类型的，但是他知道，这首电音是成功的。

他没听说这次的新专里还有一首新歌呢，毕竟，男人所以的新歌，第一个听众肯定是他，没道理有新歌却还瞒着他。伏见不觉皱了皱眉头，将视线转移到那个投影上。

“那么，此次新专的最后一首歌，你们可要认真听哦，因为这首歌以后可不会再发布了，不要想着在网上能找到，因为我会封杀所有的音源。”

伏见仁希的话音一落，酒吧里的女孩子们又是一阵嘈杂，不过这一次是哀嚎居多。

“说起来，这首歌本来就是给一个人唱的，不过谁叫他耍脾气没来现场呢，啊啊，真是便宜你们了。”

草薙出云越发的怀疑，这个人，他真的能当好一个偶像嘛？他这样，不会带偏很多年轻人吧？？？

“好了，赶紧唱完赶紧结束，啊，真是麻烦死了。最后一首终结曲，毒占欲，呐呐，你有在听吧？今天给我乖乖的早点回家，不然，打你屁屁哦！”

不出意外的，酒吧里的女生们又炸了。不过这一次跟着一起炸的，还有伏见猿比古，不光是那双耳朵红了，这一次他是被男人的最后一句话给羞红了脸，嗯，是真的红了。啧，他好想抽刀砍死这个人。

音乐的前奏一响，伏见就知道这首歌绝对不同寻常。

あっち向（む）いてホイでそのまま 人差（ひとさ）し指（ゆび）で君の目（め）を突（つ）くんだ

(就面朝那边喂的一声那样 用食指刺向你的眼睛)

ジャンケンポンで握（にぎ）りしめた拳（こぶし）で 君の颜（かお）をぶん殴（なぐ）る

(用在猜拳游戏中紧握的拳 狠狠殴打你的脸)

こんなこんなこんなこんな気持（きも）ち良（い）い事（こと）は 他（ほか）には无（な）いでしょう

(如此叫人爽快的事 已经没有其他了吧)

こんなこんなこんなことして许（ゆる）されると思（おも）ってる仆（ぼく）です

(「做了这样的事也会被原谅」那样想着的我)

啧！！果然！就连歌词都不正常！！！

どっちが正（ただ）しいかなんてさほら 仆（ぼく）が正义（せいぎ）に决（き）まってるじゃない

（哪边才是正确的什麼的看吧 当然我就是正义啊不是吗？）

君はただの悪魔（あくま）なのにさ ちょっと调子（ちょうし）こき过（す）ぎたんです

（你明明不过是只恶魔 有点太得意忘形了）

こんなこんなこんなこんな気持（きも）ち悪（わる）い人（ひと）は他（ほか）にはいないから

（如此恶心的人没有其他人啊）

君は君は君は君はどうか死（し）んで仕舞（しま）えばいいよ

（你给我去死就好了啊）

伏见猿比古突然有些恍惚，后面的那几句歌词，真的是，记忆久远了，那不是好多年前，他曾经咒骂这个男人的话吗？没想到他竟然把这些话变成了这首歌的歌词……

毒占欲（どくせんよく）振（ふ）り回（まわ）して 君に伝（つた）えたら

挥舞起毒占欲 若是传达给你

简単（かんたん）にそう消（け）せそうだよ 心（こころ）ごと

就能如此简单地消去了吧 连同内心

他看到男人唱这段话的时候，眼睛里的神色有了一些改变，微垂着眼睫，像是在期望着什么一样，但是在下一秒，那双异色的眼睛却迸发出了炙热而霸道的神色。

大概（たいがい）にしといてや

别太过份了

あの子（こ）のすべては仆（ぼく）のもの

那孩子的一切都是属於我的

キスをしたり 添（そ）い寝（ね）をしたり その先（さき）だって

亲吻等等 陪睡等等 即便在未来

谁（だれ）もそれを切（き）り裂（さ）けないの

谁亦无法将这一切分割打破呢

君を犯（おか）すためなら 法（ほう）だって犯（おか）せるから

为了侵犯你的话 就算法律也能打破呢

“唔！”伏见瞪大了眼睛，在即将发声的时候，马上用手捂住了嘴，那双蓝色的眸子里满满的全是不可置信，这个人他真的是！紧咬下唇，几乎是有些狼狈的离开了椅子，脚步踉跄的想要离开这里，但是还没等他走上几步，在那紧凑的间奏声中，那个人又说话了。

“你敢给我离开试试看！”伏见仁希就像是预料到了什么一样，他恶狠狠的抛下这么一句话，就没再说什么了。而伏见猿比古在听到这句话之后立马就僵在了原地，再不敢往前走第二步。

吧台后面的草薙出云微眯起了眼睛，视线停留在伏见身上，又看了投影出来的那个人，眸色不由的沉了沉。

あっち向（む）いてホイでそのまま 人差（ひとさ）し指（ゆび）で君の目（め）を突（つ）くんだ

就面朝那边喂的一声那样 用食指刺向你的眼睛

ジャンケンポンで握（にぎ）りしめた拳（こぶし）で 君の颜（かお）をぶん殴（なぐ）る

用在猜拳游戏中紧握的拳 狠狠殴打你的脸

こんなこんなこんなこんな気持（きも）ち良（い）い事（こと）は 他（ほか）には无（な）いでしょう

如此叫人爽快的事 已经没有其他了吧

こんなこんなこんなことして许（ゆる）されると思（おも）ってる仆（ぼく）です

「做了这样的事也会被原谅」那样想着的我

どっちがおかしいかなんてさほら 仆（ぼく）が正常（せいじょう）に决（き）まってるじゃない

哪边才是奇怪的什麼的看吧 当然我就是正常的不是吗？

君は略夺（りゃくだつ）がお好（この）みですか？ 夺（うば）われんのはお前（まえ）の命（いのち）だ

你喜欢略夺吗？ 但要被夺走的是你的性命啊

どうだどうだこれでどうだ 胜败（しょうはい）は最初（さいしょ）から分（わ）かっていたのにさ

怎麼了怎麼了这是怎麼了 胜负从一开始就分出了吧

バカなバカなバカなバカな君（きみ）はすでにお仕舞（しま）いドンマイマイ

这愚笨的你很快就完蛋了别在意啦

あの子（こ）のすべては仆（ぼく）の

那孩子的一切都是属於我的

伏见回过头看着那人，奇怪的是，伏见仁希的目光似乎也在看向他这边，邪魅的，绝对不容置疑的，坚定的，还有，那所谓的，独（毒）占欲。

お愿（ねが）い今日（きょう）の世界（せかい）を闭（と）じて

拜托了请闭合上今天的世界

その穴（あな）开（ひら）く 仆（ぼく）の役目（やくめ）を

打开那洞口 尽好我的责任

お愿（ねが）い今日（きょう）の自分（じぶん）を耻（は）じて

拜托了请为今天的自己感到羞耻

その穴（あな）开（ひら）く バカの役目（やくめ）を

打开那洞口 尽好笨蛋的责任

面对着男人唱出来的如此羞耻的歌词，伏见从刚才捂着嘴的手都没敢放下来，真的是，太羞耻了！

毒占欲（どくせんよく）振（ふ）り翳（かざ）して 君を消（け）した後（あと

挥舞起毒占欲 在消去了你之後

简単（かんたん）にそう抱（だ）けそうだよ 心（こころ）ごと

就能如此简单地拥抱你吧 连同内心

大概（たいがい）にしといてや

别太过份了

あの子（こ）のすべては仆（ぼく）のもの

那孩子的一切都是属於我的

その蜜（みつ）だって

就连那蜜水亦是

あの子（こ）のすべては仆（ぼく）のもの

那孩子的一切都是属於我的

谁（だれ）も触（ふ）れないように

为了不让任何人触碰

あの子（こ）のすべては仆（ぼく）のもの

那孩子的一切都是属於我的

キスをしたり 添（そ）い寝（ね）をしたり その先（さき）だって

亲吻等等 陪睡等等 即便在未来

谁（だれ）もそれを切（き）り裂（さ）けないの

谁亦无法将这一切分割打破呢

君を犯（おか）すためなら 法（ほう）だって犯（おか）せるから

为了侵犯你的话 就算法律也能打破呢

整首歌结束之后，伏见仁希还特别用那放柔的语调说，“乖乖在家等我，嗯？我马上就回去。”

说完之后，这个只有几分钟的直播就被关闭了。

草提出云关了投影之后，酒吧里还是一片静寂，好像是这群单纯的小姑娘们都还没反应过来似的，草薙回忆了一下刚刚个歌词，不禁扶额，真的是，这唱的都是什么啊，就算是要宣告所有权，也不用这么兴师动众明目张胆的吧？这个人他到底有没有顾忌到他是一个公众人物啊？就算不为他自己想，也要为这孩子想想吧？这种事情一旦曝光了，那可就不是那么好收场的了啊。

草薙皱着眉看向吧台不远处呆立的伏见猿比古，他能看到对方的身体正在小幅度的抖动着，瞪大的眼睛全是惊愕，整个人应该是呆住了。草薙叹气，心想，这孩子也是没想到对方会把歌词写的那么露骨吧？就连他都觉得有些歌词的确是过分了，那么私密的事情，拿出来当歌词真的好吗？

但更让他没想到的是，这孩子竟然会和这个大明星搞在一起，而且还上床了！这孩子可还是个未成年诶！？这样真的好吗？？？

几分钟之后，酒吧里的国中生们就全都走光了，因为这场意外，酒吧现在是没有客人存在了，只剩下他们这几个熟人。

或许是看到酒吧里终于安静了，八田也开始慢慢走下了楼梯，一边挠着后脑一边朝伏见走去。

“我说猴子啊，你知道你老爸这首歌是唱给谁的吗？难道你爸他是想要给你找个后妈？？？”

八田一脸疑惑的拍了拍伏见的肩膀，而这一下似乎是将伏见的魂给拍回来了，他深呼吸了一口，脸上的红晕渐渐褪去，但是脑袋里却还是像播回放电影一样的一直回放着男人刚刚唱过的那些歌词，一句一句的，吵的他脑袋生疼。

“啧！我怎么知道！”

八田的话，让草薙出云呆住了，啥？唱这首歌的人，他是小伏见的老爸？

“八田，你是说，刚刚那人，他是小伏见的？”

“啊，那是猴子的亲爸啦，光看样子不就能看出来吗？两个人长的很像啊。”八田还一脸纳闷，明明两个人长那么像，怎么会没人认出来呢？

草薙出云沉默了一会，然后尽量稳住声线，对伏见说，“伏见，你过来，我有话问你。”

然而伏见并没有过去，他有些不自然的将手放在了劲侧，眼睛没敢直视草薙出云，只是那懒散的声音里却带着肯定的语调，“没错，就是草薙先生想的那样，如果没什么事我就先回去了。”

说着，伏见就要朝外面走。

“等，伏见！你知不知道这种事是——“

“我知道，但是你也听到那首歌了，所有的一切都不是我先开始的，而且也不是我能选择的。“伏见突然笑了笑，甚至就连眼睛里的神色也开始缓和起来，“再说，现在这样也挺好的，至少，我觉得比以前好了许多。”

说完，伏见就头也不回的离开了，草薙注意到，他的动作是有些急促的。

酒吧里只剩下草薙和八田两个人，一个是一脸愁眉紧锁，一个是一脸莫名其妙。

不过草薙似乎是忘记给安娜录像了， 不过没关系，这种歌是坚决不能给安娜听的，会教坏小朋友的！！！

至于伏见猿比古，他倒的确是明白这首歌的意思了，就像这首歌的名字一样， 毒占欲啊……

呵……毒占欲，吗？

那么，究竟是谁对谁的毒占欲呢？


End file.
